Child's Games
by Kiriant
Summary: Revenge is a hard thing to accept especially from a psychotic angry teenager as Darth Vader is going to find out through duels, and mind warfare!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm going to try an old idea I had of The Son having a daughter from the Mortis Arc from the Clone Wars.

Star Wars is owned by Lucas and Disney.

(Vader's point of view)

"My Lord we are entering the quadrant where the distress signal is being emitted." The lieutenant said.

"Very good, can you locate the planet it is from?" I asked.

"Yes my lord, the planet is called...Mortis, sir." He replied.

"What's the signal relaying?" I asked.

"...Come and find me Skywalker. I want to play a Game." He hesitantly replied.

No...it can't be I made sure I killed _him _when I wiped out that blasted planet.

"Have my shuttle prepared for take off I'm going to the planet alone." I ordered.

"But my lord your saf-" the lieutenant was cut off by my force choke.

"My safety is the least you should be worried about lieutenant." I stated releasing my grip.

I started walking to the landing bay and saw all the workers fall in line as I entered.m

"Get back to work!" I barked.

I entered the ship and piloted it to the planet below.

I didn't bother contacting the ship since all communications would be cut off just like last time.

I easily landed the shuttle and to my surprise a woman with two small children were waiting for me.

Impossible it can't be...Padme?

"Hello Anakin I'm so glad you've come, we've been waiting for you." She said with the sweet and gentle smile I've missed for four long years.

"We've missed you daddy!" The little girl said running up and hugging my leg.

The little boy however, was still holding Padme's hand he looked so much like me. He had light dirty blonde hair, and my sky blue eyes. The little girl looked so much like Padme with her dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I've missed you too." I finally said.

"Awwww isn't that so precious!" A strange voice said.

"Anakin?! Stop! Please!" Padme said putting here hands to her throat.

She then screamed and the children and my precious Angel...were gone.

"What have you done with them?!" I yelled searching for the owner of the taunting voice.

"It's not what I've done _Ani _its what you've done." The voice chuckled.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

Suddenly a girl no more than fifteen, with long brown hair and yellow eyes appeared.

"As you wish My lord." She said with a mock curtsy.

"Why have you brought me here?!" I demanded.

"Didn't you read my message? I wanted to play a game." She said smiling and igniting her red lightsaber.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm going to try an old idea I had of The Son having a daughter from the Mortis Arc from the Clone Wars. Thanks for the comments _I love writing this dark stuff _(Ok I may have a problem hehe)

Star Wars is owned by Lucas and Disney.

(Vader's point of view)

"I want to play a game where I make you suffer the way I've suffered!" She said smiling.

"The only one who will suffer his you." I replied.

She lunged to attack but I easily blocked and evaded her moves.

"I'm surprised Skywalker, but not impressed let's see how you deal with Vaapad!" She yelled.

Her moves were swift and precise, I could barely stand my ground. Then she lunged and slashed at my chest but only deep enough to seriously damage my life support.

"Don't worry I'm not to kill you all ready I just want you to not look so much like a droid." She said with a sinister smile.

I then realized my life support system was dead, but I was breathing on my own I wasn't in pain. I took off my helmet to find that I could see.

"The power of the Sith can do so much Ani you just need to know how to use it. Go on take of the suit I got you some clothes that are more suitable for fighting." She said holding out what looked like of old Jedi clothes.

"How will I breathe?" I asked.

She sighed "The planet has healed you so you have your limbs, and your body is as if nothing ever changed. You gonna keep whining all day?" She asked.

I force pushed her but she dodged and disappeared.

I took off my gloves to find my hands unscarred and healed. I touched my face to find no scars except for the one on my right eye. I touched the top of my head of my head to find my hair fully restored. I then just stood for a moment trying to assess what just happend. I then took off my suit and dressed in my boots and Jedi attire I once wore.

"Good now that your all dressed I suppose your wondering who I am, right Ani?" The girl said hanging upside down from a tree branch.

She seems to actually enjoy this.

"My name is Alexandia, you can call me Alexie." She said with a giggle.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Man, there isn't any fun with you is there? Ok about three months ago you came to this planet and hunted down The Son am I right?" Alexie asked.

I nodded.

"Well you succeeded in killing him, but you were dumb enough not to check for any force signatures nearby. I saw the whole thing you murdered my father!" She yelled.

"Your father deserved to die!" I yelled.

"And so do you!" She screamed jumping and igniting her lightsaber.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm going to try an old idea I had of The Son having a daughter from the Mortis Arc from the Clone Wars. Thanks for the comments _I love writing this dark stuff _(Ok I may have a problem hehe)

Star Wars is owned by Lucas and Disney.

(Vader's point of view)

Alexie was fast and swift with her lightsaber. Her use of the force was incredible she created a rock avalanche destroying my shuttle.

"I hear it takes three weeks to die of starvation and three days to die of dehydration with humans." She gloated and lunged at me.

"I wonder how long you'll last?" She giggled.

"I'm not planning on finding out, witch!" I yelled in reply.

"Ok Ani, since I'm such a nice person I'm going to let you have some rest. Why did you become Darth Vader to save your wife? Is the reason because you love her? Is it something less Jedi? Did you want power? Did you want the suffering not to be yours but someone else's pain?" Her eyes so keen on discovering the truth.

"What would obi wan say? I don't think he'd be all that pleased with your turnout." She chuckled.

I raised my hand to force choke her. She began to levitate off the ground gasp for air. I slowly ever so slightly tighten my grip. I smirked with pleasure seeing her face turn red then saw her eyes close. I released my grip letting her body fall to the ground. She then lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes.

"That's it? That's all the chosen one will do? Strangle a teenage Girl?" She asked now standing up.

I just stood there in shock. How could she be alive?

"Im a force being I don't die easily idiot!" She cackled.

I ignited my red lightsaber again.

"Round Two?" She inquired igniting her lightsaber.

"You want to know why I became who I am?" I asked

"To no longer be helpless." I answered stabbing her in the chest.

Her eyes extended in shock and disbelief . She tried to speak but blood started leaking from her mouth.

"It's over.." I whispered.

"Or so you think Skywalker!" I voiced yelled behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I've gotten some help from Fallen Jedi 79 on getting Vader's point of view down, let's see how it goes!

Star Wars is owned by Lucas and Disney.

(Vader's point of view)

I turned around to see Alexie swing her red lightsaber. The next thing I knew I screamed in pain, and found my right arm gone and so was Alexie. All that was left was a trail of her laughter.

It the started to rain which stung my wound. I noticed that a cave was opened from when Alexie caused the rock avalanche. I slowly walked through the rain and sat down inside the cave. I then noticed a pair of bandages under a note;

_Hey, I saw you get in a fight with Alexie. Here are some bandages for your arm. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you._

_\- A Friend_

I just sat there trying to understand what is happening. A girl is angry at me for my actions, and yet I somehow made a friend? I thought maybe this is a trap and the bandages have poison in them or something to make me have my guard down. I still was tempted to use the bandages to at least ease some of my pain. I finally decided to use the bandages, as tried to wrap it over my shoulder the pain was excruciating. When I finished covering the wound I was finally hit with a wave of pure exhaustion from the fight. I tried to keep my eyes open and stay awake but, I finally gave into exhaustion and fell asleep.

"My lord? My lord?" A distant voice asked.

"What? What is it?" I asked feeling dazed.

"Sir are you alright?" The voice asked.

"Yes I'm fine get back to work!" I growled in response.

A wave of relief fell over me. It was all a dream nothing more. I just needed to wake up.

"My Lord?" A familiar voice asked.

"What?!" I yelled not realizing who it was, I turned around to face Alexie with her lightsaber in hand.

"Time to wake up!" She said then hearing the sound of a lightsaber I woke up.

(Does Vader have a friend? What will happen Next?)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm going to try an old idea I had of The Son having a daughter from the Mortis Arc from the Clone Wars. Thanks for the comments _I love writing this dark stuff _(Ok I may have a problem hehe)

Star Wars is owned by Lucas and Disney. I worked all day on this i present Chapter 5!

(Vader's point of view)

I woke up covered in cold sweat my hand on the hilt of my lightsaber. I then sensed a presence right next to me.

"If you move who is gonna clean your bandage Skyguy?" A familiar voice asked.

"A-Ahsoka?" I asked somewhat dazed.

"Hey, you remember me I'm touched now come on that bandage isn't going to clean itself is it?" She said.

"How did you on this planet?" I asked.

"Oh I never left, Skyguy. You left me here when I died remember?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"What you came back with us, what's going on with you?" I asked.

"I didn't come back I died at least, one side died but it wasn't the precious snips that you loved." She said her eyes turning into a swirl of sickening yellow.

"Do you know until Alexie came along, I was alone and then I sensed your presence but you changed so much. You weren't Skyguy you were a creep,monster, the very enemy you taught me to fight. You know what I did? I hid and cried because I truly realized how alone I was then. Then Alexie found me and showed me that it's ok to feel angry and to use it. Now I finally can take care of the choice I have now, I'm going to honor your memory by killing you, master." She said with an evil grin.

The feelings I felt were remorse for what I've become and betrayal from my Palawan and my close friend. This made me so angry. How could she do this to me? Everything I did out of a good cause! No one understands me and turns their backs on me!

I drew my lightsaber knowing what I had to do. Goodbye Snips.

"I see I got you ready for our fight." Alexie out of no where said.

That instant the image of Ahsoka disappeared.

"She wasn't the perfect Ahsoka she lacked her..positive emotions but she didn't lie when she said how alone she felt." She told.

"Are we going fight now?" I asked trying to lift myself up with one arm.

"No, I want to talk then I'm going to let you make a choice." She replied.

"You've done enough to me." I growled.

"Oh for Hutt's sake!" She said waving her hand.

I looked down and my right arm was restored but I had my glove on my hand.

"It was a force vision i just made you feel the pain you would if your arm was cut off." She explained.

"The reason I want to talk is I'm honouring a death wish. She said there was still good in you and I want to see if you can be redeemed." She said her dark glowing eyes changed to a dark brown.

She looked at my now restored arm. "What was it like when you killed Darth Tyrannus?"

"Why should I answer you?" I asked.

"I'm trying to understand your down fall now answer the question." She sternly said

"It felt good and it felt wrong." I stated.

"How did it feel good?" She asked.

"I felt like I finally got revenge for the suffering he caused me and other people, it felt wrong because a Jedi is never suppose to kill an unarmed enemy." I replied.

"And you gave you that final push to kill him?" She asked.

"The emperor." I stated.

"Did you know that there is no way to stop a person from dying?" She asked.

"I was told you could but I lost the person before I could save them." I said looking at the ground remembering the things I did for Padme.

"Who told you could save them?" She asked.

"The emperor." I stated.

"There's the pattern of your downfall it's the emperor, he caused you to do those things he used and manipulated you." She said.

Now I realized how much my "friend" used me, I now know in order for me to right my wrongs I would have to destroy the emperor...


End file.
